Rythnic Pulse
by Moonlight Sakurano
Summary: Many tales for spread far and wide across the lands Authiria. One tale, however beats through the heart of a young maiden as she tries to rescue her elder brother from the evil clutches of the overlord of Death. Togethter our young heroine must face up to the odds with her companions at her side but can she compete all this while struggeling to unravel the truth of her past.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1, a Reason for Betrayal! **

My tale has been told by many. Of how the cunning young lady of the far northerner lands became a knight of the round table. The quests I have completed have become legend. My vows to protect my people and the people of Camelot have and will forever be edged into the people's hearts. However not a soul except one knows the complete story. Truly tis a tale of treacherous quests and formidable foes, begins at the harvest festival many moons ago. Where a child no older that eight stands out through time. Bearing a dreadful memory from my past. Tis where it all began on the night of the red harvest moon.

"Father once said to me many moons ago, a demon hand will defend" I sang out into the night, the stars seemed to dance to my voice from above. "Mother said one day there is more that you must know, a mortal hand will sustain" I had escaped the ruckus of the village festival to come to my clearing in the forest nearby. The feeling of tranquillity rippled though the scenic area as I stepped onto the grass. "Two hands together, incomplete alone" I walked past the tree's shade and into the moonlit clearing as I made my way to the center of the clearing. "Balance and union then the gate will open" I made my way closer to the center of the clearing, where the moonlight shone brightest. "Go my children go, go to crimson flames" I sat down to finish my song. "To save thy children. Only the flames of memories remain" my voice drifted off into the night as the flute's melody that had accompanied me still seemed to linger in the air. I was neither surprised nor frightened when a young man's voice called out to me.

"Lady of the sea, tis a most befitting title for thee. Young princess whose voice is as lovely as thy." Those words were softly spoken from a young man at the age of 10 or so. Messy copper red hair blew gently in the slight autumn breeze while striking green eyes shimmered in the moonlight gleefully. A lopsided grin plastered on his face. The crest on his cape could only be identified as the Northern lands' Royal family crest. The young lord could only be "Gale" I cried out. His grin immediately widened. I giggled before asking "how did you find me?" I had already known the answer as well as he did, however he answered anyhow "it was easy of course. You always come hear when we go to the village nearby for the harvest festival. Too much noise for thee, right Avangaline?" His eyes were clear and full of understanding as he spoke these words. "Yes brother. You know me well as always" my ears were awfully sensitive; greatly more so than the average mortal ear. Just the in the moonlight a blade glistened by my brother's side revealing the copy of my father's sword of Eldin. El was the name of the sword that was strapped to my brother's belt. I could feel my face fall at the very sight of the blade. My words came out shakily in barely a whisper when I asked "why do you always carry that thing around with you brother". I could see him flinch at the sight of my saddened face. He always did hate to see me sad. However this could not nor would it help. I have and forever despise weaponry. His grin faltered a bit when he responded "I carry this sword to protect thy family and those who mean the most to me. This blade helps me to do so". I sighed before stating to my older brother "ay brother but I like not the look if it". Are conversation ended as my brother sat down and joined my in watching the stars above. The night was truly perfect but it twas not to last. A battle would soon break out as the moon began to shift. Little had I known my fate would soon change forever?

The moon had shifted; its color began to alter from its calming pale blue to a sickenly blood red. A cloud darker than the darkest night cast over our heads and to the village while an ominous wind blew past, sending a chill down my spine. Making me shiver. My brother and I carefully stood, confused at the sudden change in the weather. We both stood there for a while until my brother said that he could not sense any danger, so we simply decided to ignore the strange events that had just conspired. We began to make our way to the village, that was however before I collapsed. Gale's eyes widened in horror as he quickly caught me before I fell to the ground. "Avangaline" he called to me worried "what is wrong. Avangaline, Avangaline" he cried out petrified. I could feel his grip on me tighten as if I would perish if he let me go. His cries almost fell upon deaf ears as more dreadful sounds filled my ears. I could hear them. The horrible screams from the villagers. The sound of materials being burned and slashed apart. The sound of metal clashing on other metal and the crying of others threatened to tear my ears apart. "It hurts" I choked out. "What hurts? Where?" Gale questioned franticly. "My body feels as though it is being burned from the inside out. My body began to churn in immense pain and my breathing became hitched. "Brother… help… i i it's be beco becoming har harder for me to bre. . . breath." I knew my body probably felt like ice but to me it felt as though I was being cremated in a kiln. A strange sent filled my nose. The stench of rotting meat and copper filled my nose. The smell of copper was some how different, like it was corrupted. I had smelled this scent once before, coming from mother's chambers when my younger sister Lillianna was born. I looked up at my brother at some point. I wanted to see his face one last time before the messengers from the netherworld came to take my soul to the land of the dead. My breathing became shallow and I could feel myself slipping away.

I looked up, past my brother's face to look at the moon it had begun to change back to its pale blue color. I could feel my body being wrapped in a warm blue cyan light while I stared at the moon. I could see my brother's face take on the expression of surprise as he held me as so I would not fall. I could feel my strength return and the air rushed back into my lungs when the strange blue light disappeared as quickly as it had come. Gale's eyes swam with relief as his grin returned to his face now knowing that I was alright. However as he set me down a burning sensation surged through my foot causing me to fall down. I meant to scream out in pain but the look of alarm, fright and guilt on my brother's face told me that is not what had just conspired here. "What is wrong brother?" I asked now concerned for my brother as his face had not changed for the last five minuets. My brother's expression turned to a blank as he tried to be as calm as possible. He began to mumble things like how he knew this would happen, why this have to happen did and is there a way to reverse it. I became eve more concerned when he began to have a conversation with himself while pacing back and forth. "Um brother?" I questioned, trying to see if he was still sane. Well it seemed to have worked fore he turned to look at me before responding "yes Avangaline?" obviously confused as to why I had just called him for no apparent reason. "Are you sure that you are okay?" I asked quietly enough for him to barely hear me. He glared at me to let me know he was annoyed before replying "yeah why?" I smiled nervously before answering "because you have been walking around in circles for ten minuets". He smiled sheepishly before responding with a small oh. I was laughing so hard at my brother that I did not sense the incoming danger approach me with speed far greater than any mortal.

All in a split second the air turned cold while blood sprayed out of an open wound on my brother's chest causing him to kneel over in pain. A shadowed figure stood over him with black hair and blood red eyes piercing into my very being. A sickly sweet smile smeared onto his face. In fact he looked as if had enjoyed wounding my brother. He then eyed me and in a flash he was looming over me, with a lustful glint in his eyes that made my skin crawl. "Well looks like I have found another pretty little lady to kill." He said more to himself then to I. he pulled out a dagger and pointed towards me. He lifted it in an attempt to stab me but he stopped when his hand was cut off. My brother had his sword out for battle right behind the mysterious enemy. "You brat" the enemy hissed before he went to kill my brother. In a burst of adrenaline I ran in front of Gale and blocked his attack. I had suspected the strange enemy to kill me but what happened was the exact opposite. As if sensing that I was in danger my body started to react and a blue flame came out of my hand, pushing the enemy backward. Apparently my attack had been strong enough to knock him out. Upon seeing his unconscious body I turned to my brother who had that blank expression again. He sighed before smiling at me sadly. I wanted to cry when he spoke those next words. "I knew this day would come but I had no idea that it would come this soon" his voice was breaking and shaking as he spoke, I knew he was holding back tears. "What are you talking about brother?" I asked not sure what to expect.

Gale took out a vial of pure water and a golden goblet. Gale poured the water into the goblet before handing it to me. I took the goblet in hand, confused as to what my brother's gesture had been about. That was until he spoke "look into the goblet and take a look at your awakened spirit". I obeyed as I was asked without question and looked into the goblet. I gasped at what I saw; instead of my pale green eyes I saw striking aqua blue orbs staring back at me with surprise and alarm. My straight rose red strands of hair were now wavy, silky raven black tresses with cyan highlights and navy blue low lights. My peach skin was now as pale as pure white snow in color. However the things that caught my attention the most were my ears and teeth. I now had two fangs in my mouth and my small round ears where now medium sized pointed ears. At the sight of my appearance I dropped the goblet and fell back in surprise. As I fell on my backside a sharp pain ran up my spine. I jumped up and meant to shriek in surprise however such is not the case. Instead of a medium pitch shriek, the sound of a high pitch yelp filled my ears. I stood there shocked at what had just come out of my throat. I looked at my brother to see him cringe at the sound of my yelp. He shook it off before ordering me to stop yelping. I had taken it that I must have yelped when I was set down earlier after my fainting spell.

All of a sudden I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I could sense that we were in danger here and I could feel a demonic aura coming at us fast. I waited 10 more seconds before I could sense the demonic aura coming from behind me. I whipped around only to be standing face to face with the one that tried to kill my brother. The villain in question had knocked my down harshly before making his way to my brother. At the sight of him going after my brother I balled my hand into a fist in anger. What I was not expecting was to cringe as a copper red liquid pulled out of the open wounds now on my hand. I unclenched my fist only to find claw shaped wounds imbedded in my palm. I glanced at my fingertips to se that they were covered in my blood. I quickly whipped off the blood to discover that it was not only my head that had changed but the rest of my body too for I now had claws instead of fingernails. I glanced up to see the enemy getting closer to my older brother. I felt my anger rising and a voice that sounded like a fox sounded off inside my head. 'You have to do something Ava; you have to save your brother. I will help thee with the power of your natural born abilities' it spoke. I sat up only to have another pain shoot up my spine. Confused as to why every time I sat on my bottom I would feel pain, I stood up. I studied the ground, nothing there. I looked at my bum only shriek at what I saw. A tail that matched my hair was swaying back and forth behind me. I almost fainted until I heard metal clashing on metal. I turned towards my brother to see him barely blocking the attacks of the enemy.

I could feel every fibre of my being burn inside. This time however it was giving me energy instead of trying to kill me. An ominous voice filled the air as the mysterious villain spoke "Foolish boy, do you honestly think you can defeat me the all mighty Vegan. Many have tried but all have failed. Once you are out of the way I am going to kill that half bread over there. The filthy thing does not deserve to live". He manoeuvred my brother's special attack and threw my brother's sword 8 feet away to right about where I was standing. I quickly picked up the blade and began to dash towards my intended target out of pure instinct. The enemy was about to kill my brother with a final blow before I spoke up while slashing off his other hand " How dare you try to harm my brother. I will never forgive you for what you have done. I despise fighting but will do so to protect thy family. How was that for a so called 'half bread' Vegan" I growled harshly before staggering back in horror as the enemy's cut off ligaments began reattaching themselves to vegan's body. I tried to call upon the flame that I had called earlier only to find that I could not call forth the power of the blue flame. Vegan ran towards me with a murderous glint I his eyes. I handed my brother back his sword and fell to my knees and began to pray for my family's safety. I could feel a warm light surround me and gale. I opened my eyes to see a shield of light enveloping me and Gale. The safety of the light did not last as it was soon demolished by Vegan's blade. Before I could react vegan blasted past me, grabbed Gale and flew off with him. As a last minuet attempt to get my brother back I ran towards Vegan while throwing anything I could at him. It did not do any damage but it definitely made his pissed off. Vegan turned around with a struggling gale over one shoulder and a black and purple energy ball in his free hand. Vegan grinned with that bloodlust look in his eyes again as he fired his attack on me. The dark orb hit me at full blast, making me transform back to my mortal appearance however my high senses did not change back. After gaining composer I ran after Vegan in a hopeless pursuit in order to free my brother. "Brother, Brother no! Come back! Big Brother" I shouted before I tripped and fell. "Avangaline stop. It is too late for me. The are trying to get your powers. Here take this." Gale shouted and he flung his golden flute to me. "This flute will always shine gold until I die. It has special powers that will aid you through you life. Use it well and goodbye, Avangaline" he yelled to me. I burst into tears as Gale was carried away. "Big brother, big brother" I called. Two hours later I collapsed thanks to exhaustion. When I awoke I made a vow to save my brother, even if it would cost me my life. My family however immediately forbid me of such a request. However I would never forget this day.

Eight years have passed since that day of the harvest festival. My brother's flute still remained a golden hue, meaning he was still alive. Tonight was the night that I had awaited for the last eight years. I had spent the last eight years training in secret with both swordsmanship and archery. At the time of midnight is when I would take my unplanned leave from the castle that had been my prison since my brother's fate. My younger sister Lillianna had grew up without knowing her older brother. I hated to leave her here but I had no choice. The quest I had accepted and the pledge I made were for me alone and it would be too dangerous for Lilli to be with me. I would bring my brother back even if it would kill me. I packed all the things I would need for the trip to Camelot. It was there I would travel to ask the king for the aid of the Knights of the Round Table and if possible if I could join them in there quest. I had awaited this night for a long time. Once I left I would be open for anyone to kill me while I was safe here at the castle. Once I left the castle walls I would be disobeying my father's decision and forever betraying my country. Once I left the castle I would be considered an outsider until I came back to beg for forgiveness. However I would gladly exept my fate if only to bring my brother back alive. Once the moon was past the tall oak tree outside in the court yard I knew it was time to take my leave. I quickly made my way to the stables to get my horse Nala. I saddled up and we dashed out of the stables. I took one last look at my home before dashing off into the moonlit night. I had no idea that I was being followed but I would soon find out by whom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Miriam, Dragoness of the winds.

I had been traveling for twelve straight days now. I had been going at such a high speed that I had already made it to the north eastern lands. While I knew I was safe fore I was out of my country I still kept quiet in the shadows of the forest so I would not be detected. I had immensely slowed my pace down as to give Nala and I rest. It was not long before nightfall so I decided to head in for the night. I got off Nala and quickly set up camp for the night. As I laid there on the makeshift bed I could slowly feel exhaustion take over my body. it twas not long before sleep overtook my tired soul.

I had fallen into a deep slumber. A slumber so deep that I was not even aware of my surroundings. I could not see the lush greenery that was the forest. I could no longer hear the melody of the wind and the river as they harmonized together with complete serenity. I was truly at peace. In my mind the only thoughts that occurred to me was that of sleep and 'I will rest a few days then continue on my journey to Camelot" I thought to myself. It was not long before not even my thoughts could be heard. I let myself drift into the dreamless sleep happily fore I knew it was only a mater of time before I had to awake. I was so deep inyo my slumber that I did not sense the presence of a child come forth to me and lay down. Nor did I smell the familiar scent of lilies on a summer's day in the field where they could be found near my home.

Days of darkness clouded my vision, as the moon rose and set. On the fifth day of sleep I started to stir. Slowly my senses began to reawaken as I could faintly hear the forest's melody of the wind rustling through the trees. The sound of singing sluggishly started to filter through my ears. "Oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess... Unite earth and sky... Bring light to the land... Fly over us, down through the clouds, though its legend, it could still be true. Follow your dreams, never fear, for. I'll be with you, if only in your dreams. The goddess watches over you, her messenger. My friend and hope, this was destined to all come down to you. Fly over us, down through the clouds, though it's legend, it could still be true...Follow your dreams; never fear, for I'll be with you, if only in your dreams." Sang a young maiden's voice. The song she sang, I knew it well. It was based of a legend know far through out the lands, of how the goddess of light and her chosen hero fought against the ruler of darkness. In order to save the people on earth she got the remaining survivors to the middle of all the lands and lifted the castle there to the heights above the clouds. Once all the people were safe along with the princess of all the lands in the sky; the goddess and her chosen hero battled the evil ruler of the darkness. It was then rumored that 100 years later the island in the sky had the reincarnation of the goddess and the hero. They to fought the battle hard and were rewarded when they were allowed to come to the surface world where they could build the kingdom anew. The current ruler of all the lands and supposedly the reincarnation of the goddess was Queen Allison. The queen had not married but was rumored to have given birth to the children of the wolf demon pack's leader Koga. The twin boy supposedly went with the father to be kept safe being born with a wolf demon appearance. While his twin sister who had both the powers from her mother and father, as well as the goddess' blessing was put into a soul slumber. As so she would appear human. She was given to another family so she would not be in danger. No one knows where they are or even who they are to this day.

My eyes still had yet to open but my mind was registering my surroundings fully. The young maiden's voice filled my ears, that voice I knew so well. My eyes flashed open wide with surprise as the realization hit me like a ton of bricks of who the sweet voice belonged to. "Lilli!" I shrieked out as I bolted upright. It could not be, there was no possible way she followed me. My suspicions however were answered when laughter like the sound of a flute responded to my actions. I quickly glanced to my left to see a child of eight years old still giggling at my silly outburst. When she opened her eyes, I could see big topaz colored orbs staring at me with amazement. Her shoulder length mango colored tresses blew gently is the summer breeze, catching the sun's light as it swayed in the breeze. She smiled before answering my unasked question "Yep. It is me big sister. I came to help you find big brother. Oh and I also brought more supplies for our journey" Lilli stated while smiling. I smiled at her kind act before I told her to pack up the camp as I got us something to eat and drink. After we finished eating Lilli and I, as well as Nala headed out for the Western lands. It is there that we would make our next stop before continuing towards the south-western lands of Camelot.

We had set off seven days ago, and we were only a two day trip to the kingdom of the Western lands. The forest road that we had been travailing on seemed deadly quiet. Not even the sound of the wind could be heard. While the silence was indeed eerie I could not sense any danger. That was until the wind began to pick up. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end but it was not out of danger but as a warning. It was warning me that some one was coming. We continued walking until we came to a clearing in the forest. "Stay back with Nala okay Lilli." I spoke sweetly but stern as so the girl would stay put. I walked into the middle of the clearing before stopping. I closed my eyes and let my heightened senses take over my body. I could feel a strong aura of a mage approach me. I could hear the wind coming from different angles as if the wind was beating against itself in a blaring furry. I could sense that whatever was approaching us was coming from the sky. Sure enough as I looked up I saw a Maiden dressed in red flying on a feather. At the sight of the feather I knew it was a transfiguration feather. A transfiguration feather is a rare mount only given to those mages that practice unholy magic. I could sense that the lady of age 24 did not mean us any harm, in fact she seemed to be more distressed. The said lady in question had just landed in front of me. The feather had transformed back into its original size and was placed behind the maiden's ear. The strange maiden must be of a high title from the looks of her. She was garbed in a gown of velvet crimson red that had ruffles at the waist, fanned out sleeves, and a golden sash. Her hair was done up as if she had gone to a ball. The white feather behind her ear complimented her Silky, strait raven black hair nicely. She had a straight face but her sapphire blue eyes were shot with worry. The lady spoke with as her eyes had shone; with upmost worry and panic "My name is Miriam, Dragoness of the winds. My youngest daughter Blossom has gone missing. I request your help in finding her."

I inwardly gasped as she spoke her title. Miriam was the queen of the Western lands. However she was also known far and wide as the 'Dragoness of the winds' for her abilities of manipulating the wind. The lady of the western lands was also the greatest Dragon fan user of today's age. "Please help me in my quest for finding bloom. In exchange for helping me I will teach you the art of the dragon fans." Miriam spoke quickly. I nodded, excepting her quest. My gaze turned to my younger sister, still staying put where I told her to. Lilli stared at me questioningly as if to ask if it was safe for her to come out of hiding yet. I let a small smile grace my lips and nodded gently to signal that it was safe for her to come out. Lilli's face lit up as she gleefully skipped over to us while leading my horse Nala behind her. Upon reaching Miriam and I, Lilli turned towards Miriam and stated "Do not worry pretty lady. My sister and I will help you find bloom!" my young sister cheerfully stated. Miriam smiled slightly at the new sound of hope of finding her missing daughter and at the fact that no one could not help but smile at Lilli's cheerful demeanor. "I have two places left to check of where she might be. One, being the lake in the middle of the forest where she plays with the water nymphs. The other being the top of the mountains where she plays with the dragon hatchlings." She explained. I knew the mountains well so I immediately stated to Miriam that I would head to the mountains. After stateing so, it was then when we departed our separate ways to find the missing princess. Lilli and I made our way towards the mountains base. Miriam mounted her feather before making her way to the lake.

Lilli and I demounted Nala and made our way up the mountains. Something about the area made my skin crawl. I looked up to see the dragons on a huge rampage. They were trying to get onto the flat cliff mountain top however they were being pushed back by a dark protective shield. A certain dragon caught my eye; a dragon of blazing fire red flew across the sky angrily. The dragon in question must have sensed me starring at it for it had stopped its rampage to look upon me. The aura around the blazing dragon changed from the color of reddening anger to a purplish black hue. The color resembled that of physic powers. Sure enough a voice entered my mind; it twas that of the dragon. 'Mortal, you posses the use of a blade. Do yee not.' – Dragon. 'Your knowledge is correct. I do indeed the posses the use of a blade. Do you wish to have the use of my services, great dragon' – Ava. 'Yes I wish for thee to help thy young mistress. Oh honorable knight' –dragon. 'If I may ask, who is this young mistress you speak of' – Ava. 'The young mistress I speak of is my master. She has been so since I was born. The young mistress is also whom you are seeking. My mistress is the princess and the young lady of the western lands. I beg of thee to help her before it is too late. Thy young mistress has little time left.' – dragon. 'I will help thee, oh dragon of flame. If you would ever so kindly fly myself to the cliff top, I would gladly help the young maiden and your mistress.' It was after that comment that our mental conversation ended as the almighty dragon flew down to pick me up, to fly me to the mountains peak. We took off at the speed of light and raced to the mountains peak, where a battle was being held. Only time would tell if the young princess would survive.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3; Burning desire to protect

Light twas the speed of which the almighty dragon of blazing inferno raced to the mountain's peak with I on it's back. We raced to the cliff's edge where the young princess supposedly resided at the moment, in great peril. I could sense the dragon's worry and unease for its mistress's safety, I could feel the fearsome dragon's passionate heart beat faster at the mere thought of its mistress being in the state of peril that she was in. The passionate friendship the dragon shared with the young maiden mixed with the desperation to save her before it was to late willed the dragon of flames to push past its limits in order to reach her in time. We raced to the point where we were 10 ft over the edge; however we could go no further for the barrier that was keeping all the dragons out preventing them from reaching the princess also kept us at a distance. My head began to throb with pain and a buzzing sound rang through my mind telling me that some one or something was trying to enter it. I had been wondering how on earth we were to get past the barrier when the fearsome voice of the dragon entered my mind; however the voice sounded absolutely petrified. 'Maiden Ava, I will assist you in rescuing my mistress by creating a hole in the barrier, you must hurry before it is too late' – dragon. I nodded with a determined look glazing over my eyes to show that I understood the task at hand and that I would accomplish it. I could feel the flaming energy burn from the dragon's body as it transformed into a great flame; the dragon in question bashed against the barrier shattering for a time. The dragon returned to normal as I stood up on its back. I got myself into position and braced myself before jumping off the back of the worried dragon to the ledge below. I landed gracefully on my feat in utter silence. That was however before the ear splitting scream of a maiden filled the mountain air. I wasted no time fore I was already running towards the source of the scream. What I saw when I arrived was enough to make my blood boil in furry.

There, being forced to the edge of the cliff by a knight of death was none other that the princess of dragons herself. The blue silk gown with fanned out sleeves and apple red velvet sash was torn and in tatters. The apple red silk slippers that resided on her feat were scorched and worn to the point where giant holes were now revealing her delicate feat. The princess's Blazing cherry red hair was a mess and looked as though it had been burned at the edges, while her sky blue eyes were alive with fear as she stared at her attacker absolutely petrified. She had burn marks all over her. The attacker in question was a death knight, a knight of darkness that had been brought back from the land of the dead. The death knight was leaning over the young princess with a ax with the seal of righteous imbedded on it's blade. The enemy in question lifted his ax for the final blow however he never got the chance to for I had once again run into battle without any strategy. "How dare you attack an innocent young maiden as the moonlight shines upon her in a sanctuary such as this? How cruel it is to accuse a child of such crime that death is the only suitable punishment! I will never forgive you, prepare yourself for battle!" I shouted without fear as I grabbed my sword's handle for it was still in its sheath. A mechanical laugh sounded through the air creating a chill to run up my spine. The knight clad in black armor turned to face me with an evil grin set on his face, the look of bloodlust ran through his eyes as he gazed at me. Little had I known that this battle would be far from ordinary?

The golden orbs of bloodlust and pleasure that belonged to my opponent gazed at my form as if waiting for me to attack so naturally I dashed to my enemy at top speed in hopes of ending the battle before it got out of hand. Twas not the case fore it was easily parried by the death knight. His evil smirk grew as he began to attack back, however his attacks were quicker that the speed of sound. With each attempt to cut me he grew stronger. It was not long before the attacks were too much for me to block so I did the thing that seemed the most logical; I kept dodging the attacks.

We had been at it for hours; it was only a matter of time before the dawn had to awaken from its slumber. I could no longer dodge his attacks; they had become much too powerful. The knight of death had been thirty ft away from where I stood, however I knew it twas only a matter of time before he would knock me off my feet. Sure enough, in a slit second he was standing in front of my body and before I could even flinch I had been thrown to the ground. The knight of darkness turned to face the young bloom cowering in a corner. He lifted his ax once more to kill bloom, yet my body had other intentions. He let his arm drop for the final blow yet it twas not the young maiden whom he had cut but I. I could see young bloom's eyes widen in horror as I fell to my knees from the pain and lost blood. I could feel my energy start to fade and my vision become blurred as I stood once again. I slowly raised my nimble fingers to the back of my neck to locate the clasp that I knew would be there. I fingered it gently while I undid the clasp, and removed the locket carefully from my neck before redoing the clasp. I grasped the silver locket closely to heart and allowed it to be filled not only with my mother's energy but mine as well. "Take this locket and grasp it tightly. There is magically energy inside it; it will keep you safe as long as you wear it. Use it well bloom." I whispered gently to the young five year old princess while handing her the locket. I have had it since I was a child; however I have had yet to discover its true origin. I shakily turned toward my enemy ready to attack once more. Well that was my intention before mighty roars of anger filled the skies.

The source of the mighty roars was none other than four of the most well known dragons through out the lands. Three of them had their master's on their backs while the forth one was none other than the young princess's dragon. The first being Oritel, the king of the western lands; it was clear to see that he was beyond furious. The second being Daphnee; the eldest daughter of King Oritel and Queen Miriam, elder sister to princess Bloom and princess of the western lands. The third I knew quiet well, the rider was an old companion of mine from when I was just a child. The last time I saw her was when I was around five years old. Her Violet eyes still gleamed with content and happiness while her hair had changed from its wavy brown to silky straight silver. I could not have been happier to see her. They had landed and gone off in different directions. The dragons and royal family went to the young princess along with my younger sister to be kept safe. Ilia had come to fight by my side to banish the evil creature of darkness. She had changed quiet a lot over the years. Her hair was no longer the short shoulder length it had been; now it was medium back in length. I could also tell that she must have just changed professions for her battle gear was crossed between that of a huntress and a thunder mage. Leather boots were strapped to her feet, built for stamina and agility. Cloth stocking like pants were on her legs to increase her stamina and intellect. A leather skirt was over her leggings to also increase agility and stamina. A lavender silk sleeveless blouse could be seen under her Cape of pale purple both of which would increase intellect and spiritual energy. Just slightly visible under her cape was a weapon that resembled a boomerang she was also carrying a thunder stave with her. "are you ready Ava?" she asked with a smirk that resembled that of a mischievous child. I could feel a slight smirk appear on my own face as I replied like I always did when we were children "oh of course I am elder sister Ilia!" I felt a newfound strength radiate from my heart as we had began to attack.

Determination ran through both of us as we fought together against the evil forces that had attacked me earlier. The daylight had slowly begun to shine from the mountains peak. We were momentarily blinded by the sun's rays as they hit us dead on. However I felt my blood go cold as the metal blade of an ax was punctured through my stomach forcing me upward as I was lifted off the ground. I could hear the screams of the royal family, Lilli and Ilia as they saw what had just occurred. The evil gin appeared on the death knight's face once again as he removed his weapon from my num body. His laughter was venom to my sensitive ears as my body dropped to the ground. I had no strength left to fight him is what I had thought however that is far from what conspired.

I could see him make his way to Ilia, ready to kill at the first chance he got. Ilia had run out of magical energy long ago and was still waiting to recharge from her dispelled magic. She had lost her weapon shortly after entering the fight from it being thrown off the cliff by the enemy. At the sight of him striding towards my 'sister' I could feel a burning sensation envelope my entire being. I had felt this burn once before, the night my brother was taken; the very same night I discovered my true powers. I let the burning sensation take control of my being. I wanted so badly to save Ilia that I could not even feel the pain anymore. Just like it had before my heart began to race; beating franticly against my chest in agony and my breathing became rigged. I could feel the same bright light envelope me as it did on the night of the red harvest moon all those years ago. The light of dawn shone down on me, sharpening my senses and abilities as it did those many moons ago. I stood from my spot, not caring about the immense pain that I felt or the blood that pooled out of the open wound on my torso. I could see my 'sister's' face turn ghostly pale in horror as the knight of death made its way towards her. I could hear a low growl emit from my throat only noticed by myself as the enemy began to speak to Ilia "what a weak girl such a pity, oh but do not worry you will be joining her soon enough". Ilia had backed up into a rock wall on the mountain and now had no where to run, there was not even enough room to dodge. He lifted his weapon to strike. However he was attacked before he got the change to do so fore I had got to him first.

I dashed faster than the speeds of sound to the place were my targeted enemy stood, ready to attack. I retracted my claws and stained them in my own blood before inflicting a wound on his stomach. A howl of pain ripped trough the knight's throat and he backed off just a bit. I glared at him harshly with hatred seething through my body. "YOU WILL PAY DEARLY FROM WHAT YOU HAVE DONE. YOUR BODY REEKS OF HUMAN MORTAL BLOOD. PREPARE TO DIE DEATHKNIGHT!" I harshly growled at him with venom in my voice. I would make him pay dearly for what he had done, oh yes I would make him pay. I could feel the anger take control of my body as I attacked him again and again. If I had been in my right state of that of a mortal then I would have died from my injuries long ago, however my will to kill the person whom killed so many innocent people gave my body the strength it needed in order to sustain itself. It was not until the sound of fading gasps and a last breath caught my ears that I stopped my pursuit. The enemy was dead and I could feel my body return to normal. It was my pure will alone that allowed my body to stagger to look at my companions to see if they were alright. "See everything is fi…." I had begun to speak however my body could no longer take the strain from the battle. I collapsed; the last thing that I heard was the calling of name from worried voices. It twas all in vain fore soon the void of silence caressed me like a lullaby for a small child as the world became that of darkness cradling me welcoming me to the land of sleep. I let it take me after sensing no ominous aura about it. I allowed the world of slumber to claim me as one of its children, for now at least.


End file.
